


Double White

by bughaw



Series: snow white and rose red [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Multi, Psycho!Smii7y, murder boyfriends, this is me trying to expand on that psycho!Smii7y fic because I just cant quite let it go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: It's never easy inviting new people to one's crew. Much less a pair where one-half seems to have a loose grip on his sanity.Or that Psycho!Smii7y fic continued in a gang setting.





	Double White

**Author's Note:**

> haven't edited this yet whoops :)

It didn’t come off as a surprise to Tyler that their crew survived longer than others did in Los Santos. Unlike the dozens that had come and gone, as quickly dismantled as they had been created, they didn’t invite near strangers into their fold. It was a lesson he had learned with difficulty from his late mentor. The man had once said that it was too much of a risk and not enough reward to expect a collective to put their trust into people they knew close to nothing about.

Not long after, Tyler had learnt what he meant as he watched the newly integrated Evan shoot the man between his eyeballs.

As a group that held themselves to a higher standard than most, being tight knit was the one constant in their highly erratic lifestyle. Safehouses, weapons, and even vehicles were expendable, but the persons that made up their lineup were not. It wasn’t so easy to add more names onto the list of people he trusted to have his back. He had expected Evan to think the same, considering the years they had both spent trying to survive in different gangs before finally finding the one they truly belonged in.

Not for the first time, however, that he was proven wrong.

In true Evan fashion, he had done so when anyone, namely Tyler and Jonathan, would least expect it—during breakfast when they were all still blurry eyed from sleep and clinging onto the edges of consciousness with coffee. Evan had rushed into things headfirst with the same intensity that Jonathan mustered up during heists and interrogations, despite the high probability that someone would end up spilling their coffee.

Like usual, it had been Tyler to do so.

It should have raised suspicion, the manner in which he and Jonathan had been roused that one morning, except the kiss and the promise of breakfast had left them putty like kittens and melting into each other’s arms as Evan left for the kitchen to fulfill said promise.

Later, with the room as stuffy as it was due to the summer heat coming from the sun that had long since settled in the sky, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the air did not make him anymore suspicious. Instead, it had erased all annoyance he felt at the incessant chirping outside their window. It led to him being as giddy as a child in a candy store as he dragged a whining Jonathan out of bed and into the kitchen, where mugs of black coffee and plates of freshly toasted bread awaited them. It did not take long for the greasier part of their breakfast to follow.

Such a shame though, that he couldn’t even dig into the breakfast his mate had prepared for him before said mate broached the idea with a carelessness that was unfamiliar to him.

“We should invite new people into the crew,” Evan said as he dropped down on the vacant chair between him and Jonathan.

It was unfortunate timing at best since it was at that moment that Tyler chose to gulp down his coffee.

His sputtering broke through the serenity that they had once been greeted with so early in the morning. The coffee was scalding, and his words would have been scathing had he not held himself back. The only consolation he could gather from the incident was the apologetic look that muddled Evan’s expression as he watched Tyler pat himself down with napkins. Jonathan, as usual, was useless as he continued eating his breakfast as if the past few minutes had not happened.

“I’m so sorry,” Evan mumbled as he pressed up against Tyler in apology. There were very few times that Tyler cursed his biology, and that morning was one of them as he felt himself relax against the other man, the Jasmine scent that he would forever associate with Evan saturating his senses.

A silent acceptance of Evan’s apology but not his proposal. Wrapping his arms around Evan was almost instinct at that point. Faintly, he heard Jonathan mutter something about him being weak, and the squawk he received after kicking his legs out was more than enough to make up for it.

“I still stand by what I said though.” Evan pulled back, an almost bashful smile dancing on his lips. The softness of his face did not betray the conviction behind his words.

Tyler’s lips were downturned as he said, “and I still don’t agree with it. Which means it’s not happening.”

“That’s not how it works, and you know it.”

Tyler couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his mate’s words. Leaning to the side, he cocked an eyebrow at Jonathan who did nothing but shrug at him. Fucking useless. Drawing one of his arms back, Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. It was too early for this. He said as much.

Evan was nothing if not persistent. “Then we’ll talk about this later.”

The complaints that were on the tip of his tongue were stifled by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own.

 

 

His first mistake was believing that he would be prepared the next time Evan broached the topic. The second was thinking Evan would do it when the three of them were alone. Years bonded with the guy should have told him otherwise.

Evan’s voice rang out clearly, a breath louder than Marcel and Craig’s heated argument about the logistics of their next heist. It was as loud as it was nonchalant, the words lacking the usual joking tone the man was so known for.

Silence next pervaded the room as Evan caught their attention. Tyler leaned back in his seat, already dreading the onslaught of an incoming headache. Beside him, Jonathan was uncannily silent, his face that was hidden behind the hockey mask betraying nothing of his thoughts about the matter.

Craig and Marcel were both gaping at the Omega, and all Evan did was stare back at them. Seated at the other end of the table, Brian looked far too amused about the situation, and Tyler would be forever grateful of the fact that the rest were absent that afternoon.

“Come again?” Craig said, all the tension in his shoulders having dissipated as soon as the words left Evan’s mouth. The Brit then turned his gaze to Tyler and Jonathan, the latter offering nothing but a shrug. “Um.”

“You hearing this?” Marcel asked the other occupants of the room. If possible, Brian’s grin widened more.

“Yup.” The ‘p’ popped off the Irishman’s lips. It was tempting to shoot the grin off his face, but Tyler held back.

“More people would be a great idea, considering we’re branching off onto bigger projects.” Evan continued as if the last few minutes had not happened. Direct and straight to the point as always. “I’ve compiled a list of people that would most likely work well with us.”

Tyler cocked a brow as Evan pushed forth the folder that he had brought along with him to the meeting. And here he was thinking it held the plans for the heist. He crossed his arms against his chest, shook his head, and said, “No, Evan.”

Evan huffed. “What happened to talking about it?”

“It’s _not_ a good idea.” He almost felt apologetic for letting a bite of his Alpha tone slip through his words.

Sitting up straighter, Evan turned towards him. In the Omega’s eyes was a steely gaze, a silent reminder of the fact that he was as capable as any Alpha in their field of work. Tyler never forgot it, but the warning sent an almost forgotten shiver down his spine.

“I have a proposal, read through it. You know I wouldn’t have brought it up if it wouldn’t do wonders for this group.” Evan slid the folder closer to him.

“ _No._ ”

A slam of a fist on the table before he was yanked up by his collar. The placating voices around them did nothing to soothe the tension that lined Evan’s limbs. Tyler could only thank his mother for raising him with almost godlike restraint as arousal stirred in the pits of his stomach.

He pushed off his chair and brought his hands up to tug Evan’s arms away. Now standing, their height difference was much more prominent, but it did not deter Evan from glaring up at him. If it hadn’t been him the Omega was fighting, he would have felt proud.

“I—”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” At that, the rest of the occupants turned to gape at the other Alpha in a blue hoodie. Jonathan shrugged at the looks he received, as casual as Evan had been at the beginning. “Risk and reward, right?”

“There’s not en—”

Jonathan waved him off. “Not enough reward? Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that schtick already. If the newbies betray us, then we shoot them. It’s that easy, Wildcat.” He paused, tugging Evan into his lap. Almost unconsciously, Evan leaned into him. When Jonathan spoke next, Tyler could almost see the grin dancing on his lips. “If you’re too pussy all you have to do is admit it, babe.”’

The growl that Tyler emitted pushed Brian off his ass to end the incoming argument. “Let’s take a break, yeah? Brock and the others are gon’ arrive soon, anyway. Let you three stew over shit while we have lunch.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he stepped out of the room. Marcel and Craig hurried after him.

And then there were three.

Evan was the one who broke the tension, all the while still seated on Jonathan’s lap.

“So?”

 

 

Despite what was commonly believed about Alphas, Tyler didn’t let hormones and pride rule over his decision making. His responsibility to the crew was almost leveled with that to his mating. And god forbid he let anything happen to the assholes that he had come to treat as his family.

He was as protective as he was logical, and as he went over the proposal Evan had provided for the future endeavors, he knew that taking in new people with talents that they needed was the sound decision to make. However, being aware of what’s right did not mean agreeing with it. It was so tempting to put his feet down, insist against the truth that was neatly presented to him, just for the sake of following the beliefs that had long since been integrated in his system.

But doing so would just undo whatever he had with the entire crew.

So, he took a step back, reassessed the idea multiple times, before resigning himself to dealing with unknown factors for the betterment of their pseudo-family.

He could only wish that it wouldn’t bite them in the ass.

Evan’s grin, as usual, was vibrant when Tyler acquiesced to the proposal. All but leaping up from Jonathan’s lap, he took two sheets from the folder and slid it to a spot on the table where Jonathan and Tyler could see it clearly. He then cleared his throat, the grin tapering off to a slight smile as he said, “are you ready to meet Double White?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Next chapter will most likely be longer than this one, since I just wanted something to build off of with the first chapter.
> 
>  Note on The Great Escape:  
> \- I'm still trying to figure out how to transition from the last chapter because my dumbass wrote the first one as a stand alone before i decided to make it into a multi-chaptered fic so now i'm stuck with a mess that i'm trying desperately to edit
> 
> if you scream at dumb yters like i do hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie)


End file.
